newpotcofandomcom-20200216-history
Background Story Idea 2
Power is Struggling It is the Golden Age of Piracy and the political battles of European states have become very real skirmishes all around the globe. The New World and all of its new-found bounty has often become a battlefield on land or sea. Between the colonial powers of England, France, Spain, Portugal and Holland, they are slicing up the islands and America coastlines for bigger and bigger pieces. With the monarchies having power bases are half-way around the world, many a bold soul with the courage to seize opportunity are trying to carve out their own territory. However, something darker is on the horizon. From the Other Realm In his own bid for power, Spanish governor John Delgado Salazar has his small force of colonial soldiers and prisoners working tireless in the mines to find caches of silver or gold to give him more and more influence. However, that's not what they found. Instead, the hapless workers disturbed something ancient. Something powerful. Something that should not have been awakened. A being of vast dark magic that appears in the form of a resurrected voodoo priest. This risen spectre has promised Governor Salazar that he will soon sit upon his own throne in the Caribbean, but the greedy Spaniard doesn't realize that he may end up sitting at it's feet instead. And Salazar is not alone. Other Unearthly forces are at play in the region, resuming old struggles or reawakening in the new age (Aztecs, Mer-people, Jaguar People, etc.). Enter the Pirate/Privateer Edit Searching for a new life, fleeing persecution, performing their duty to the king or country or simply seeking their fortune, countless men and women have traveled to the New World. Loyalties can be easily bought or hard fought, depends on the heart as these new arrivals enter a world of political intrigue, adventure, discovery, horror and swashbuckling action. Players will able to earn loyalty from the various factions by performing quests or fighting in pvp and svs under their flags. Balancing your reputation may prove a challenge, since earning one group's trust may help you earn rewards or opportunities, it may increase distrust from others - though all have a fear or hatred of the supernatural forces at work. There is no end goal per se, but each player (depending on original background and loyalties) will have quests to take, but the power map will always be influx as the colonial armies battle for control and the supernatural elements add their influence. Port Royal under British influence may have mermaid protection of the harbor, but under Spanish rule, voodoo forces could win the day etc. Like Pirates Online, PvP could be explained away as having supernatural sources so players won't die and/or loss their belongings etc. Perhaps in PvP, pirates travel to a nether-realm where their pirate vs. pirate battles have influence on the outcomes of how the tides will go? This is just an initial concept...... let me know what you think. Category:Storyline Category:Lore